Bet's Over
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Since Freshman year since Bella arrived in Forks she's made Edward Cullen's life embarrassing but come Senior year he finds out why. Now that he's free from embarrassment...he wants Bella, but does Bella want him. And what is up with Bella's outfits. With a special project in Psychology class will it all come together or...Not.
1. Bets over

_**Bets over**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own anything.**_

_I've heard so many Edward makes a bet to get Bella in Bed. and i couldn't find one that i was interested so i made one_

_Summary: Since Freshman year since Bella arrived in Forks she's made Edward Cullen's life embarrassing but come Senior year he finds out why. Now that he's free from embarrassment...he wants Bella, but does Bella want him. And what is up with Bella's outfits. Will it all come together or...Not._

**Im saying it now, sorry for my bad grammar.**

**Age:**

**Edward Cullen: 18 (Senior year)**

**Emmett Swan: 18 (Senior Year) **

**Jasper Hale: 17 (Junior year)**

**Bella Swan: 17 (Senior Year)**

**Rosalie Hale: 18 (Senior)**

**Alice Swan: 17 (Junior)**

Edward's Pov.

"It's Bella Swan again," Jasper said as Bella Swan entered the GYM. First day back of our senior year and I get stuck with her.

I groaned, Jasper and Emmett laughed, "it's not funny dude, and she's a fucking stalker, swear." Jasper tires to hide his laughter, Emmett gives me a death glare that would have sent me six feet deep.

"Hey, that's my sister," he tells me, i roll my eyes. Jasper couldnt contain his laughter and it rang through out the Gym filled with Juniors and Seniors.

Everyone turned towards us, so the three of us start laughing.

I looked at Bella and she winked at me. I turned away and saw Coach Clapp coming towards us.

"Okay, Seniors welcome back this year…" he was interrupted by the Gorgeous Rosalie Hale. Every guy's fantasy… with long blond curly hair, blue eyes and C-cup… and is dating Emmett.

Emmett is the Football Captain...and Bella's brother.

"Yes, Miss Hale," said Coach Clapp.

"Were not technically Seniors until the bell rings correct," she said smiling but her expression showed worried. Wonder why.?

"Okay then, we'll wait for the bell to ring in next min. then" said coach Clapp looking at the clock in the gym.

Rosalie climbs up one step and sits next to me, "Edward I need a favor," I grinned, "S-S-sure what's up," I stuttered, Emmett started to laughed. Me and Jasper looked at him,"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, Emmett just kept laughing.

i ignored him and looked back at the beautiful Rosalie whose tits by the way were really close to my face

"I need you to yell at Bella for the next minute," she said, I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said, "You're crazy right, no way,"

"Please Edward, just Yell at her untill she screams at you… come on you have 34 seconds left," she glanced at the clock and worried was her expression again.

"Sorry Rosalie, but I can't get near that…_girl,_" I sneered know she can hear me.

They were in front of us.

"What's wrong, sis?" Jasper asked looking a little worried.

Before she could respond the bell rang, "No" was all she said.

"Ha!" yelled Bella as she stood up and got in Rosalie's face.

"Told you I was gonna win this bet!" she said as she claped her hands in Rosalie's face.

"Bet? What bet?" Jasper asked them. Everyone turned to look at them. Even coach clap didn't interrupt them.

"Freshman year when Bella arrived, Bella and Rose made a bet," Alice said, everyone was staring at us.

"Yup, and I won…now if you would excuse me, im gonna go change out of this," Bella grabbed her bag and walked away towards the girls bathroom, coach Clapp called her but she didn't respond.

"Wait… What Bet?' I asked, i turned towards Emmett.

"Well," Emmett began, "Charlie asked Bella to be nice and sweet, but it was difficult for her, so Bella and Rosalie made a bet; about you." Emmett said with a wicked smile on his face.

"What was the bet about?" asked Jasper.

"They betted that for you, Edward, to get angrey at her and …how shall I put it…lose it, I guess. But remembering how you're were a player Edward, Rosalie decided to go the other way around, she stalks you, embarrassed you and when you finally lose it by senior year Rosalie wins the bet but…seeing how you didn't lose it and its now senior year, Bella won the bet and now…"

"I have to suffer," Rose said whining. She put her hands in her face and elbows on her knees.

"So I was embarrassed for 3 years cause of a bet, seriously!" I semi-yelled. I remembered everything that happened, all the embarrassment…and it happened because of some stupid bet.

"Ohh- please you should be thankful me that someone pays that kind of attention of you," said a voice form the bottom of the bleachers…it was BELLA. She was beautiful, her hair was long and wavy at the bottom and she wore a gray/black staples dress that hung to her curves just right, and she wore some gray heels.

Everyone looked at her as she climbed up to where we were and sat next to Alice, "and as for you," she pointed at Rosalie, "picture day is coming up, hope you'll like your outfit," she had an evil smirk on her face.

"It's our last year, Bella" Rosalie whined, "And there going on the yearbook, forever,"

"Never bet against me Rose," said Bella as Coach Clapp called us into order and brought everyone out of trace from Bella.

I couldn't stop looking at Bella the whole time, the bell rang for 2nd period and the boys stated whistling at her. Which Pissed Emmett off.

It was like that for every period. Every guy whistled and just about all the girls had jealousy on their face. And Bella had a smile on the whole day. you know that evil smirk you get when you've done something bad but someone else got blames for it...yeah it was that smile.

I saw Bella come out of the building and head over to a Black Ferrari. _**(find out later)**_

Since the day she came Bella Swan made my life so fucking embarrassing but today I wish she actually noticed me.

_**Review.! Peace.!**_

**Tell me what you think, should i continue, cause im not sure.**

**Pictures on my Profile:D**


	2. Chorus

_**Bets over**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own anything. Songs belongs to own artist and the singers I had in mine are Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie. Video on my profile.**_

_**im so glad you guys love it ;) check out my other stories that im not sure of yet.**_

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

A month had passed before anyone knew of the bet and everyday Bella wore a dress and flat or heels to school…and now instead of backing away from her every guy wanted to be with her.

Including me.

We had to go to the damn auditorium…it was raining hail, and some of the windows had gotten broken. Good news is the auditorium is warm and cozy, Bad news the stupid chorus class was in here. My class had the balcony, and as we sat down I saw a sign that said reserved next to the aisle so only my left seat was taken by… Lauren Mallory, in front of me was Tanya Denali, and behind the reserved seat was Jessica Standly. Ugh.

Could this get any worse.?

As the teachers quiet us down the door opened and I saw Bella swan in a strapless gray dress that ended at her knee with a small gray bow.**(Picture on profile).** And she sat next to me; the reserved seat was for her.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't _Bella Swan_, What's wrong Bella, couldn't get enough of Edward so know you're dressing like a skank," said Lauren next to me. Tanya and Jessica laughed, everyone around us quieted down to hear, no teachers were around.

And I was in the middle of it…SHIT! Today is not my day

"Yeah, still stalking him," Tanya said. Bella just ignored them and pretty soon every girl there was saying something bad about her. The show had already started and there were only a few guys who were making out with a girl next to them.

So i had to listen the stupid chrous sing a few songs, that know will not be popular among us...and i had to listen Lauren, Jessica and Tanya talk to Bella like that. yup today is not my day.

Lauren was making a comment when Bella looked at her, I saw Lauren smirk, "Fine I'll do it," she spoke, I didn't know who until a second later music started playing. I listen but didn't know this song.

"Yes!" i heard some boy got up, I saw that it was Seth; he made his way down the balcony and gave some sheets to the band. And pianist played, and some followed, Seth made his way up the stage, everyone looked at him, the spotlight hit him, everyone grew silent, somewhere below they were laughing and pointing at him, I had no idea why, he opened his mouth…

**[CHORUS: Seth]  
I was thinkin about you,  
Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.  
**Bella then got up and started singing too and the second spotlight hit her…WTF she was in chorus. she made her way to lean against the railing while singing.**  
[Bella]  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**[VERSE 1: Seth]**  
**I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.**  
**Number one spot and now you found your a replacement.**  
**I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**

**Now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**  
**I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.**  
**Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**  
**I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.**

**My lover, my life.**  
**My baby, my wife.**  
**You left me, I'm tied.**  
**Cause I knew that it just ain't right.**

**[CHORUS: BOTH]**  
**I was thinkin about you,**  
**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**  
**What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**  
**It was only just a dream.**

**Travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back, No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**[VERSE 2: Bella]**  
**When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.**  
**I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn.**  
**And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for.**  
**No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?**

**Didn't give you all my love,**  
**I guess now I got my payback.**  
**Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.**  
**Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait,**  
**I guess that love wasn't enough.**

**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**  
**And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.**  
**But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.**  
**Cuz I was wrong.**

**[CHORUS: BOTH]**  
**I was thinkin about you,**  
**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**  
**What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**  
**It was only just a dream.**

**Travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back, No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**[BRIDGE: BOTH]**  
**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**

**OOOOHHHHHH.**

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
**And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**

**[CHORUS: BOTH]**  
**I was thinkin about you,**  
**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**  
**What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**  
**It was only just a dream.**

**Travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back, No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**I was thinkin about you,**  
**Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,**  
**What we gonna be? Open my eyes,**  
**It was only just a dream.**

**Travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back, No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**Oh hay.**  
**It was only just a dream.**

Everyone,clapped from the people that feel asleep to the ones that were making out, looked at Bella, Bella was smirking when she turned to face us, she stopped where she had stood up, "Like I said long ago, you were lucky I paid attention to you," she told the girls, and pointed at me.

We heard clapping from down below, "That's what im talking about, okay, let's go with something new now," the chorus teacher said Miss Starling.

Bella left with a smirk, as she went down the stairs towards the stage.

**Review :D **

**If I get by any chance over thirty reviews by tomorrow then I'll post another chapter the next day.**


	3. How it started

**Bet's over**

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

There will be mistakes, so get over it.

Life is full of Mistakes.

Some of Bella's and Classmates response will be form Tumblr Teenager Post. Don't own those either.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

It has been a long 3 years since the bet took place. It started freshman year, when I had…more like **forced **to move here by the court.

Let me tell you what happened, my dad, Charlie, kicked my mom when he discovered she was doing drugs and since her is the police chief her could let that ruin his reputation, anyway Emmett, my older brother stayed with him. And me…well let=s just say I was a surprise. Mom didn't know I was being expected until she was 4 months…her dealer didn't let her use drugs while she was pregnant with me.

So when I was 5 and Emmett came to visit her one time, he noticed me and mom told him I was his little sister. Emmett told Charlie and Charlie came down to East LA to see if I was his or not…and I was I looked a lot like him. We both had the same hair color and both of us had Chocolate eyes.

He was thrilled that I was his, and he fought for me in court…but Renee won this time. She slept with the judge so I wouldn't leave. But I still saw Charlie and Emmett during the summer and holidays.

Charlie finally won custody of me when I was barely a freshman. And since the judge this time was a woman, Renée couldn't sleep with her, so he won.

I was actually sad to leave LA…I was sad to leave my mother unprotected and my friends I would miss them so much. Yeah we got into trouble a lot but we were like sisters…and brothers.

Anyway as a goodbye present mom gave me her Ferrari, told me to treasure it…and trust me so loved that car. She told me she had it sent to Forks already. I hugged her as we reached LAX, we hugged once more and then I had to go board the plane.

* * *

So this is how the bet started…Charlie didn't really like my attitude and wanted me to get into the good girl mode that I was when I spent my summers here_.(Laughing mentally)_ But that was not gonna happen.

So once we got home…I gave my huge brother a hug, and he introduced me to Rosalie his girlfriend. I smiled at her. She was gorgeous she had Blue eyes and natural blond hair with a body to kill for.

Then she introduced me to her Best Friend Alice. Charlie had already told Emmett that I might have not liked being _Fake _again. So Rosalie made a bet with me…Alice had a brother name Edward, and he was a player…and I don't like players. Im mean they make you fall in love with them and once they get what they want….they throw you away faster than yesterday's shoes.

So since im new and everything im gonna teach him a lesson. But I told her that I didn't wanna wait my high school life to fan over some boy. So Alice said from my freshman year to the beginning of senior year.

So I agreed and the Bet had been born.

It was simple all I had to do was pretend to like him, and get into his same activities making it seem that I follow him and all that shit. _What I got myself into_, I tell myself every time I flirt with Edward.

I walked into my Psychology and noticed that the teacher took the liberty of assigning seats. I sighed as he told me to go sit next to _Edward fucking Cullen_. And to make matters worse in front of me sat Lauren and Jessica, in back of me sat Tanya and her sister Kate. The only good sister is Irina Denali. I sat down and scooted my chair far away from him. _This is gonna be a long period,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Turns out if wasn't, he told us we were gonna be talking about how to survive College and how to make our senior year the best year. And how we should help out the freshman and sophomores into how to survive high school.

Tanya laughed behind me, "Something funny Miss Denali," Dr. Boyd asked her. She stopped and everyone looked at her, I was the only one who didn't turn around.

"If the like freshman and sophomores like want help then they like should asked like Swan here," she sneered my name. Okay this Bitch just took it too far. So if she wants play fine I play.

I turned around and saw she had a smirk plastid on her fake ass face. "Or they could like come to you and like ask then if you could like teach them how to be like a slut like," I said mocking her voice and doing it babyish. The whole class laughed at what I just did to her. It was my turn to smirk at her.

"Okay Okay calm down everyone," Dr. Boyd said he tried to calm everyone down. "In this class, we will not mock anyone, understand," Dr. Boyd said looking at me and Tanya and everyone else.

"Know were gonna talk about Jealousy?" everyone groaned and some like me cursed under their breath.

"What is Jealousy, hands raised," he asked us as some of the girls opened their mouths. "Tanya," he spoke.

"Jealousy is like when you like this guy but he's with like some slut" Tanya said in her nasty voice. I rolled my eyes, unfortunately saw this and asked, "And what do you think love is Miss Swan." Tanya snickered behind me.

I took a deep breath and said, "When a guy gets jealous its kinda cute, but when a girl gets jealous, its world war 3" I said some of my classmates snickered and some wooed.

"You got that right," Tyler Crowley said laughing.

Dr. Boyd looked at him and said, "Care to explain yourself,"

Tyler smiled, and turned red, "Girls get jealous faster than guys that's all," he responded. Guys nodded while girls gasped.

"and why do you think that," he continued…"Were you even here when the girls fought over _The Edward Cullen_," he said making fun of Edward's name, making it sound like something glamorous.

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and saw he was blushing…Awe he looks cute when he blushes.

_Wait what…stay focus Bella you hate him remember,_ I told myself.

"Mr. Cullen do you have anything to say from that," the teacher asked him. "In fact I do," he said proudly and strongly.

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A COMMENT BELLOW IF YOU WANNA HERE WHAT EDWARD HAS TO SAY**

_CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES:_

_BELLA AND EDWARD HOGWARTS STYLE_

_NEVER PISS OFF A WITCH_

_THE BEST FRIENDS ARE HERE_

**PEACE :D**


	4. I Dare You

**Bet's over**

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

There will be mistakes, so get over it.

Life is full of Mistakes.

Some of Bella's and Classmates response will be form Tumblr Teenager Post. Don't own those either.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Crowley is so fucking dead, "Yes I would" I answered.

"You call it "jealousy", call it "fear of losing you"…that's why a lot of girls make up a bunch of shit to try to get with you. Spreading rumors that you with them, just so the other girls will know that your supposable with her, know that shit aint right," I said shaking my head. I heard a cough from Angela saying "Tanya" everyone laughed.

"Settle down, settle down," Dr. Boyd said you could straight up see he was trying hard not to laugh. "Okay so we have that… but something Mr. Cullen said struck me…" shit what did I say, "rumors"

I let out a breath, "What can you tell me about rumors? Miss Swan can't wait to hear what you have to say," he said. I snickered, "Rumors are carried by haters, Spread by fools and accepted by idiots,"

"Are you calling us Haters, fools and idiots?" Jessica asked her. I couldn't believe she even said it. Just the fact that everyone will hate her even more.

"If you do those entire things then yes," she said not hesitating to answer. "Bitch!" Tanya yelled. "Miss Denali, we will not use that kind of language in here," Dr. Boyd said to her. "In fact that goes towards everybody."

I heard Tanya and Kate whisperer to each other, "Better watch your back Bella" Tanya whispered loudly so only she could here unfortunately I heard also. I had a sudden fear for Bella.

But when I looked at her and saw how she was taking the news she just smirked, "Well Tanya it's better for everyone that you spread rumors because at lead you're spreading something other than your legs," Bella smirked.

"Oooo" went on all around the class room. "And you know what, Go ahead, and tell rumors about me. I love learning new things I've never even knew about myself," Damn this bitch got Balls and that's why I love this girl.

Yeah im starting to fucking fall in love with her, and I fucking lots my chance.

The bell rang and everyone watched as she got her stuff and left, we followed after everyone got out of their own trace.

* * *

After school everyone was talking about what had happened in class. I just found out that only teaches seniors.

"Dude is it true what happened in your psychology class," Emmett said as I got near my car. "What did you hear?" I asked him.

"Tanya and Bella got into some catfight over you, Tanya telling Bella to stay away from her Man" he said laughing.

"No that's not what happened. Bella and Tanya got into some fight with defining rumors and jealousy and that sort of shit. And im not Tanya's Man!" I added. "Ewwww!" to finish off.

I heard a laugh coming; I turned around and saw that it was Bella. She saw me and continued laughing harder.

"Im leaving, anyone wants a ride they can come" I said as I got into my car. "Alice and jasper got in. but Emmett was gonna spend some time with Rosalie. She's a scarier chick then Bella know.

* * *

School was a bitch the next day. Apparently we had to go to the gym seniors only for some senior trip were supposed to be having.

I sat on the top of the bleachers with Emmett and Jasper and in front of us were Alice, Rosalie and next to her right in front of me was Bella. I sighed, the three girls where frantically talking to each other. Rosalie looked worried like if she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do. "Bella finally figured out what Rosalie has to do for the bet," Emmett said to me.

Ohh yeah, "what does she have to do?" I asked, the Bella know was someone to fucking worry about. "I don't know, she didn't tell me and know Rosalie and Alice are trying to get Bella to tell them," Jasper responded.

"Should be interesting," he added. I nodded.

Rosalie and Alice stood up and went down the bleachers along with the other cheerleaders, "you think Bella will tell her to quit cheerleading?" I guessed.

"Bella is right here" she said as she moved up one set of the bleachers to sit next to Jasper. "So what are you gonna make my sister do, darling" jasper was using his southern accent it worked like a charm on a lot of the girls.

"Well I bet her that…"yes it worked, "You will have to just wait and see" fuck she's devious.

We watched as the cheerleaders did their routine and danced to "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.

The assembly was about going camping as a senior class and if it worked out then next year the juniors will do it as well, so we missed first and second period. Third and fourth were boring as fuck. So by the time lunch came there was a lot of talk. Apparently everyone heard that Bella was cashing in her winnings for the bet. A lot of people asked me what it was , I told them I didn't know, and when I finally got tired of it I yelled at the class, "I don't know what Bella bet rose to do so stop asking!" they stopped.

Rose couldn't even eat; she was to fucking nervous she was jumpy every time the cafeteria door opens. I mean she was so jumpy her boobs even bounced.

Bella finally came in it got quiet and everyone was looking at her. She went and got her lunch and instead of coming over here she went to sit with Angela, her boyfriend Ben and Eric the geek.

"Im done with this…" Emmett said angrily looking at his sister, stood up and walked over to sit in what was called the Geek table.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I follower him and also sat down, "Bella just tell Rosalie what she has to do and be done with it,' everyone was looking at this time.

Bella had and evil smirk on her face.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes it fucking killing all of us" Rosalie said nervously.

"Fine" Bella stood up and so did Rosalie, Bella walked over to Rosalie and got in her face.

"I dare you…"

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A COMMENT BELLOW IF YOU WANNA HERE WHAT BELLA WILL ASK ROSALIE TO DO**

_CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES:_

_BELLA AND EDWARD HOGWARTS STYLE_

_NEVER PISS OFF A WITCH_

_Best Friends today, tomorrow, and always_

**PEACE**


	5. Other POV

**Bet's over**

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

There will be mistakes, so get over it.

* * *

**Emmett's Pov**

I watched as Rosalie was being more and more nervous when the cafeteria door opened. And I knew why…fucking Bella, why'd my little sister have to do this to her.

The cafeteria door opened and I turned to see who it was….and guesses who.

Bella finally came in and it got fucking quiet up in here. Everybody but I mean everybody even the fucking lunch ladies were looking at her. She went and got her lunch but instead of coming over here like she sometimes does she went to sit with Angela, her boyfriend Ben and Eric the geek.

"Im done with this…" I said angrily I stood up and walked over to be my little sis was sitting at. She looked up and said, "Bella just tell Rosalie what she has to do and be done with it," I felt everyone's staring at us; yeah we were popular but still.

Bella had and evil smirk on her face. I should've never taught her that.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked suspiciously but amused at the same time.

"Yes it fucking killing all of us" my lovely rose begged her.

"Fine" Bella stood up and walked over to Rosalie and got in her face.

"I dare you…"

* * *

**Alice's Pov**

We watched as Bella came into view of the lunch area. She got her food and went to sit in the Geek Table. Everyone watched every move she made.

Guess Emmett had enough of his sister's fun because he went and went to talk to her. The rest of us just looked at one another before quickly getting up and making our way over to them.

"Bella just tell Rosalie what she has to do and be done with it," Emmett growled at his sister. I never heard Em use that kind of tone with little B before.

Instead of being scared like I thought Bella had a…smirk on her face. As if saying _yeah right im not afraid of you._

"Do you really want to know?" Bella asked towards Rosalie but looked to be talking to Emmett.

"Yes it fucking killing all of us" Rosalie pleaded to Bella.

"Fine" Bella stood up and walked over to Rosalie and got in her face.

"I dare you…"

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A COMMENT BELOW IF YOU WANNA HERE WHAT BELLA WILL ASK ROSALIE TO DO; what do you guy's thin-k it will be.**

_CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES:_

_BELLA AND EDWARD HOGWARTS STYLE_

_NEVER PISS OFF A WITCH_

_Best Friends today, tomorrow, and always_

**PEACE**


	6. The Bet

**Bet's over**

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

There will be mistakes, so get over it. Cause im dyslectic; so fuck ya'll.

And don't own the quotes and saying I was bored so yeah…

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Do you really want to know?" I said slowly and making it a pain for her. This was too much fun.

"Yes it fucking killing all of us" Rosalie was practically begging…no she was begging to know what I would make her do

"Fine" I stood up and so did she, I walked over to Rosalie and got in her face.

"I dare you…" I started off. I noticed that the cafeteria had gone quiet, and everyone had their eyes on us.

"I dare you … to wear no make up for a whole day; to bake brownies and eat as many as you want; to tell a bitch how you really feel; to laugh hysterically and not worry if your face looks stupid; to run around a field with your friends and scream, to cry it out, let it all out; to kiss your crush, randomly; to speak your mind in class, question the rules. " I said letting it out, "for one day Rosalie I dare you to be 100 percent you" I finished off.

She was stunned for a second, in fact everyone was.

"That's some lousy Bet" Tanya said boringly.

"What?" Rosalie said confused, "Bella I actually do those things" she said.

I shook my head, "no you don't" I said strongly.

"I know that when people say High school changes you… it does but I never thought it would change dramatically, but you," I pointed to her, "you changed the worst, and frankly I don't want my brother dating a conceited little bitch"

I heard gasps from everywhere, "Bella" Emmett warned me, I ignored him and continued to look at Rosalie, "Shut up" I said to him, and looked back at Rosalie, "Say something now" I dared her. She continued opening and closing her mouth like a fish, I left the cafeteria once I was out the door the bell rang, I stopped by my locker and grabbed my notebook, for psychology class next period.

* * *

"Today were gonna talk about Beauty" Dr. Boyd said, "what is beauty…Miss Denali" he said dramatically.

She snorted "beauty is everything, duh" a few of the girls nodded in agreement, I huffed, only she will say that.

"And why do you say that miss Swan" he turned to me.

"Did I just say that out loud,' I felt myself blushing, a couple people snickered and Dr. Boyd nodded, 'yes you did,"

"Well its true then, she would say Beauty is everything…when it's not" I said outraged.

"Of course it is" Tanya defended her statement, "Look in Magazines, movies, everywhere you look in this world, there is Beauty and beauty is everything in this world"

"Well Tanya, Beauty isn't makeup that's for sure" I said in an obvious tone.

"Everyone says that the inner beauty is more beautiful than outer beauty," I was stunned, I never thought she would actually talk back and make this an argument, "but we live in a society, in where no one gives you the chance to show that you're beautiful on the inside and outside"

It got quiet in there, and I started clapping, everyone started at me like if I've gone crazy, maybe I have, who know, "Congrats, Tanya, and I agree with you," there were gasps everywhere, "don't act so surprise, but I do believe everyone was born beautiful, and some people just let the world turn them ugly,"

"Well…um thank you, I think" Tanya said.

"You know what I hate" I said out loud, "No miss swan please enlighten us," Dr. Boyd said humor, 'I hate it when people say, 'I need my beauty sleep,' and I just wanna say, Naw bitch you need to hibernate" I laughed at my own joke, and everyone else did to.

" okay we have' Dr. Boyd looked at the clock, "An half-hour left," everyone groaned, "What subject will everyone want to talk about next," he said excitedly.

"Break ups" a sob came from somewhere in the back, I looked over and saw that it was Michelle.

"Crying over a guy? Naw princess pick up your tiara and keep you head high" I tell her, she looks at me through her mascara tear eyes, "but it hurts" the guy next to her doesn't know what to do, and keeps looking at people to help her, it would have been funny if she wasn't crying,

"What would you do if you were in this situation, Bella, you wouldn't follow your own advice" Jessica sneered at me.

"No probably not," I said honestly

"Thought so," she said like she won the damn lottery.

"Wanna know why" I continued.

"Why?" Michelle answered,

"Cause if someone breaks your heart I'll punch them in the face, seriously punch them in the face and go get ice cream" I said honestly, to everyone's surprise she started laughing.

"Maybe I will try that" she said smiling.

"You're welcome" I said then the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff, making sure not too look over at Edward's direction and left the classroom so I could head home.

But waiting by my car was none other than Rosalie.

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A COMMENT BELOW IF YOU WANNA know what Rosalie wants. :D**

C_HECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES:_

_BELLA AND EDWARD HOGWARTS STYLE_

_NEVER PISS OFF A WITCH_

_Best Friends today, tomorrow, and always_

**PEACE**


	7. Husband and Wife

**Bet's over**

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

There will be mistakes, so get over it. Cause im dyslectic; so fuck ya'll.

And don't own the quotes and sayings... I was bored so yeah…

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Miss Rosalie" I said politely, in a brotsh accent "what can I do for you today?" I said opening the door to my car she opened the passenger door and stepped inside. I stood there for a moment then sat down on the driver side and looked at her.

"Let's get this bet over with" was all she said. I rolled my eyes and drove towards home, from there with Alice trailing behind us in her yellow Porsche, we walked towards the woods the three of us and Rosalie let out a scream.

I covered my ears until she was done, "could have warned us before you screamed" I shouted at her. She shrugged then sat down on the muddy ground, she had a worried face on her.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. I noticed Rosalie had started crying, "you know when I said let it out, I only meant if you wanted to" I said.

She shook her head, it's not that" she sniffled, "then what is it?" Alice asked with concern. I kneeled down and she spoke quietly, "I think im pregnant"

"Excuse me" I said after a few moments of silence.

"I think im pregnant" she said every word slowly. I took it all in.

"Okay, come on" I said.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"To port Angeles to get a few pregnancy tests" I answered.

* * *

We were waiting on Rosalie to see if she was pregnant, after 5 minutes the chicken timer rang, "you look" Rosalie said. I nodded.

I looked at the three test, it had a," minutes sign; Sad face; not pregnant" I said.

I let out a sigh of relief, Rosalie let out a cry, "what's wrong you should be happy?" I asked confused.

She cried harder, "I wanted to be pregnant" she confessed. I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "girl you so crazy" I said, "see you guys later, I gotta go start dinner" I said and left the house.

* * *

I haven't seen Rosalie since yesterday, Emmett was nervous at dinner last night and didn't eat as much, guess Rosalie hasn't told him yet.

By the time Psychology came there were plastic dolls on the table, Dr. Boyd came in.

"What's that?" Michelle asked the doctor.

"each desk had a name on it, some will stay in the same place other's wont, so find you name in the next five minutes," was all he said. The majority of the students changed seats but mostly males. It was male and females with only two males in the end.

"Turn to your partner next to you" he ordered, I looked at Edward and he looked at me, "for the rest of the semester this is your husband/wife" he continued.

"What"

"No way, we're not gay"

Everyone was arguing until a whistle made us shut up, "no changing partners, now in front of you is a composition book, write your name and your partners name in it" he ordered making it clear no discussing.

I wrote my name and handed it to Edward to write his.

He wrote so much neater than me.

"Done well, one of each partner will come up and get a doll, determine the doll you get it will either be a girl or boy. On the next page of your book, write the name of your child and sex of your child" he wrote on the board then turned around.

"Do you want to get it or should I?" I asked him. He shrugged, "you could get it" he finally said. I nodded and went to stand in line.

"Miss Swan," the Teacher DR. said. I rolled my eyes and put my name and Edward's on the clipboard.

I got my baby and headed back to my desk.

"So what is it?" Edward asked, I shrugged and handed him the baby.

He laid it down and opened it bottom, "so what is it?" I asked him.

"Congratulations we're proud parents of…" he was cut off.

"Twins" Dr. Boyd said really loud.

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A COMMENT BELOW IF YOU WANNA KNOW THE TWINS NAMES AND GENDER: D**

**PEACE**

REVIEW Names for the twins


	8. principals office

**Bet's over**

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

There will be mistakes, so get over it. Cause im dyslectic; so fuck ya'll.

And don't own the quotes and saying I was bored so yeah…

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"No fair why do we get Twins?" I asked rudely and pissed off.

"We have one more extra baby so I decided we could have one couple who will have twins" Dr. Boyd said.

"Does it have to be us, I mean were already partners that are bad enough" I pointed out.

"Hey!" Edward defended himself. I rolled my eyes, "sit down and no more arguing Im not changing my mind" he yelled.

I sat down hard and gave him death glares; "in a notebook you will write the name of the baby, its gender which you will figure out once you change its dippers" the teachers continued.

The Bella rang and apparently we had to bring our baby every single day.

"I take care of one and you take care of the other" I told Edward as I walked out the front door, I don't have a 6th period, thank god.

"Shouldn't we at least find out the gender and names or something?" Edward yelled behind me. The fake baby I was holding started crying and I gave Edward a glare; I managed to shush the doll and placed it in the seat next to me.

The passenger door opened and Edward sat there holding two fake babies, "what are you doing here? In my car!" I yelled / asked him as I drove out. He would have to walk to get to his car if he wanted too.

"We have to work on this project" he told me, "and I let Jasper take my car home" Jasper was his twin brother non identical of course.

We arrived at my house and I got one of the babies from Edward, we sat in the living room and I got out my notebook.

"Congrats were the proud parents of twins girls" I told Edward. He took my notebook and wrote down our responds.

"Gender: Both female

Name:" he looked at me.

"Do I have to make all the decisions in this marriage" I teased.

"I like Amber" he confessed.

"Okay names: Amber Riley Cullen and Jennifer Johanna Cullen" I told him as he wrote it down.

"Birthday: January 3rd" I told him.

"Why January 3rd?" he asked.

I shrugged, "good time to have twin girls I guess."

We spent a few more hours until my dad and brother came home, "heard you two got paired for the baby thing" Emmett said entering the kitchen.

"What is public school teaching these days?" Charlie said picking up the sleepy baby, now awake crying baby, I took her away from his arms, "there teaching us how not to become teen parents" I said while looking at Emmett.

"Public school does teach a lot of good things don't they" Charlie said happily of our project.

"I'll be going" he said picking up one of the plastic babies.

"Good night chief Swan, Emmett….Bella" he said my name quietly.

"Bye" I said rudely.

"Do you have to be rude to that boy?" Dad asked me shaking his head.

"Well since the bet was created…yes I do" I answered kind of rudely, "sorry" then went to eat the take out they brought since I was busy with my project.

But the baby wouldn't let me eat and Emmett kept making fun of me because I couldn't eat.

Not to mention it kept me up more than half the night.

* * *

"Shut up please" I begged the thing and it did, "thank god" I said quietly.

My alarm went off and the baby cried again, I groaned, and got ready for school with a crying baby in the car.

Luckily everyone with a baby was crying as well, "turns out the _Doctor_ didn't give us the key to the thing to shut it up" Jessica whined.

We missed half of first period trying to shut the babies up, some got some sleep others didn't or like Lauren and Tanya they looked like shit apparently there baby wouldn't shut up for the night.

"Well you look like shit" I said to Edward with a crying baby on my hand who just won't shut up, he sent me a glare, "you do to" he said back in a whisperer.

"At least I can pull it off" he smirked at me with amusement.

Turns out the teacher did it on purpose; yeah he wanted us to know how one restless night felt like; wanted to kick his ass just like everybody else.

Classes were spent with babies crying and throw up on just about everyone….well the fake baby wanted throw up on me in history but I turned it away and his freshmen instead.

I saw Edward in the principal's office outside when I got sent here for my accident, "what are you here for?" he asked me, I sat next to him, "baby wanted to throw up at me but I turned it and hit a freshman instead" we both laughed.

"You" I asked

"shh asked someone to hold the kid so I could pee but then it started crying and the guy freaked out and…not a pretty thing lets go with that" we laughed.

The principal had an angry expression on his face when he saw us both.

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A Review**

**PEACE: D**


End file.
